List of Ratzillas
This page includes all Ratzillas from Universe 2003 because MosuFan2004, the creator of Ratzillas decided to move all of them to a single page ---- Ratzilla= Ratzilla is a mutated rat created by MosuFan2004. Ratzilla is protecting Earth from Aliens and other evil kaiju. He can shoot a blast electricity his mouth, he can also shoot electric balls and his tail is full of electricity. Ratzilla is a really fast and agile kaiju, his speed and agility helps him to avoid attacks. Ratzilla is a really good swimmer, his powers works in water too. Abilities (his electricity is red) * Electric Breath (similar to Godzilla's breath, but electric) * Electric Balls (similar to Godzilla's fireballs, but electric) * Electric Tail (similar to Eleking's electric tail) History Ratzilla is a mutated rat, he decided to team up with Earthdefenders to protect Earth from evil kaiju. Appearance Ratzilla is a giant black rat with red eyes and purple-pink arms, ears, legs and tail. Gallery Monster Icons - Ratzilla.png|Ratzilla's Icon Ratzilla In The Ocean.png|Ratzilla in the ocean Ratzilla.png|Ratzilla in the city Ratzilla (2).png|Ratzilla in the city Ratzilla 210.png|Ratzilla design by Scoobydooman90001 G01 Ratzilla.png|Ratzilla by GodzillaZero-One ratzilla_in_the_ocean_by_godzillasuperfan-da11m50.png Do you like Ratzilla? Yes! No. Kind of. |-|SpaceRatzilla= SpaceRatzilla is a mutated rat created by MosuFan2004. SpaceRatzilla is Ratzilla's brother, SpaceRatzilla was created by mixing SpaceGodzilla's crystals and Ratzilla's DNA, He has teleknisis powers like SpaceGodzilla, has gravity beams like SpaceGodzilla, can shoot thunders from his shoulder crystals, can summon crystals like SpaceGodzilla and he can fly, everything that SpaceGodzilla can do, and SpaceRatzilla has electric tail like Ratzilla, but SpaceRatzilla's electric tail is with orange electricity. Abilities (his electricity and gravity beams are orange) * Gravity Beams * Shoulder Crystal Thunders * Can Fly * Teleknisis Powers * Summon Crystals * Crystal Barrier * Electric Tail History SpaceRatzilla is Ratzilla's brother, created by mixing SpaceGodzilla's crystals and Ratzilla DNA. Appearence SpaceRatzilla is a giant dark blue rat with red arms, tail, ears and legs, orange eyes, crystals at the end of his tail, huge crystals on his shoulders, 4 little spikes around his mouth and crown like thing on his head. |-|Mecharatzilla= Mecha Ratzilla is a mecha created by MosuFan2004. Mecha Ratzilla is created by humans that mutated a rat and then killed him, then they put wires, armor, weapons on him and now he is a cyborg. Humans sent him to destroy SpaceRatzilla and Ratzilla but when he saw SpaceRatzilla beating Ratzilla, he turned out of control, he destroyed tanks and jets that were attacking Ratzilla, he shoot his maser cannon on SpaceRatzilla, Mecha Ratzilla became Ratzilla's ally and they fought SpaceRatzilla together. Abilities (his electricity is yellow) * Maser Cannon * Absolute Zero Cannon * Rockets * Turbo * Can Fly * Electricity Blades * Electricity Lasers * Eye Beams History Mecha Ratzilla is a mecha created by humans that mutated a rat and then killed him, then they put wires, armor, weapons on him and he is now a cyborg. Appearence Mecha Ratzilla is a giant robotic rat, with yellow eyes, a red line under his eyes (like Kiryu has). Mecha Ratzilla is metalic in color (like Kiryu, Mechagodzilla, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., etc...), and has some dark grey parts. |-|S.S.W. Rat= S.S.W. Rat is a mutated rat created by MosuFan2004. S.S.W. Rat means Super Sonic Wave Rat and S.S.W. Rat is the only female rat from in the Ratzilla species. And she is the only member in the Ratzilla species that can't shoot electricity from her mouth, but she can shoot super sonic waves from her mouth, like Titanosaurus's super sonic waves. Abilities * Super Sonic Waves * Electric Tail * Can Shoot Electricity From Her Tail History S.S.W. Rat was created same as Ratzilla was, but she got super sonic waves instead of electricity powers that every member of Ratzilla species can shoot from its mouth. Appearence S.S.W. Rat is giant dark purple rat with pink and light pink lines on her tail, pink arms, legs and ears and pink eyes. |-|StormRat= StormRat is a mutated rat created by MosuFan2004. StormRat was same as Ratzilla, he was Ratzilla's ally, but one day, he dissapeared... he gone to an unknown place, but it's known there is storm everytime... there StormRat learned to controll weather. He can summon lightning whenever he wants! His electricity attacks are x3 times stronger than Ratzilla's and he can absorb electricity from other kaiju. Abilities (his electricity is yellow, and his electricity attacks are x3 times stronger than Ratzilla's.) * Electric Balls (x3 times stronger than Ratzilla's) * Electric Breath (x3 times stronger than Ratzilla's) * Electric Tail (x3 times stronger than Ratzilla's) * Summon Lightning (x3 times stronger than Ratzilla's) * Controll Weather History StormRat was an Earthdefender, but later he became evil. He learned to controll weather and his attacks are x3 times stronger than Ratzilla's. Appearence StormRat is a giant dark blue rat with yellow eyes, legs, arms, ears, and has yellow and light blue lines on his tail. |-|GalaxyRat= Galaxy Rat is a mutated rat created by MosuFan2004. GalaxyRat was one of the few mutated rats that are not evil, later, he was captured by Xiliens but later he escaped Xiliens' UFO and he landed on an unknown planet. On that planet he learned some attacks. Abilities (his electricity is red) * Electric Tail * Star Balls (shoots electricity ball made out of little stars) * Star Breath (shoot electricity and little stars in it) * Star Barrier (a barrier made out of little stars) History GalaxyRat was captured by Xiliens, then he escaped Xiliens' UFO and landed on an unnamed planet, on that planet he learned some attacks and then he returned to the Earth to help Ratzilla. Appearence GalaxyRat is a giant purple rat with blue ears, legs, arms and tail and his tail glows red. |-|ThiefRat= ThiefRat is the most agile and the fastest Ratzilla to ever exist in the Ratzilla universe. Abilities (his electricity is white) * ThiefRat can shoot electricity balls from his mouth. * ThiefRat has electric tail, it does same like Ratzilla does with his tail. * ThiefRat can become invisible for 10 minutes, after the invisibility time expires, he must recharge * ThiefRat is very very very very very agile. * ThiefRat is also pretty pretty pretty fast, he goes 100 km per hour. History Like every other ratzilla, he was mutated from a nuclear bomb. One night, ThiefRat stole millitary's super weapons, tanks, jets, helicopter and etc... so millitary and the citiy were defenceless. Appearence ThiefRat looks like a giant rat with black fur, white eyes, gray pattern on his mouth, and 3 shades of gray on his tail. |-|Dark Rat= Dark Rat is a Halloween special Ratzilla. Appearence Dark Rat is a giant rat with black fur, orange tail and arms, orange patterns on the knees, on the body, around the mouth and around the eyes. History Dark Rat is a mutated rat, he was mutated like every other Ratzilla. Dark Rat one day fought an unidentified ratzilla, after a long battle he finally killed the ratzilla, but that unindentified ratzilla had "spirit powers" so unidentified ratzilla's spirit got into Dark Rat. Dark Rat psychically fought the spirit with his own spirit, Dark Rat after a long battle defeated the spirit and developed the "spirit power". Dark Rat with his "spirit power" was unstoppable, but when he fought StormRat and SpaceRatzilla when moon was full, he was unstoppable, he was going to kill SpaceRatzilla and StormRat but S.S.W. Rat came and fought Dark Rat while StormRat and SpaceRatzilla were escaping. Dark Rat fought S.S.W. Rat, but when he was going to grab her with his tail and use his electricity attack which is x3 times stronger when moon is full, clouds covered the moon, Dark Rat lost his x3 times stronger powers, S.S.W. Rat escaped but Dark Rat was too tired to chase her. Abilities his electricity is orange * Electricity Tail * Electricity Blast * Spirit Powers (can control someone's body but only when the victim is knocked out) * Full Moon (when is full moon Dark Rat's powers are x3 stronger but when the moon is covered by clouds he looses his x3 stronger powers) Trivia * Dark Rat is the LAST Ratzilla created by MosuFan2004. MosuFan is no longer making Ratzillas. Category:Lists Category:Male Category:Female Category:Mammals Category:Ratzilla Category:Mutants Category:MosuFan2004's Kaiju Category:Featured Articles Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Recolors Category:Halloween Special Kaiju